The Neptune Dimension
The Neptune Dimension is the base of the mod. It is a dimension, just like other dimensions in Minecraft, like the Aether. The most commonly found block is the Neptune Stone , but Neptune Ice fields is also common. Terrain The Neptune is a cold, icy wasteland with a blue stone and possibly some ice fields. If you're lucky, you might find a village of Athena, or more commonly called the athenian . More information about those here. Villages Neptune Villages , or a Athenian Colony is a group of houses and small obelisks spawning in Neptune. More information about those are available later, it's kind of a secret now. Mobs The mobs are a big part of a dimension. They give it the "feel" that is neccesary for the mod to grow. There are 5 current mobs, and many more that waits for becoming an idea! 'Current mobs' Below are the mobs that are fully coded and ready for action! The ice Screamper The ice screamper is a creeper like mob that spawns on Neptune Ice. It has the same behavior as a creeper, but cannot be charged. More information on the Screaper here. The ice unicorn The Ice Unicorn is a large mob based on the Iron Golem. It is very tall and has long arms. They have extremly high attack damage, and massive amount of health. They are currently the only way to get Ice Shards. Read more about the Ice unicorn.here. The Blue Scorpion The Blue Scorpion is a scorpion wandering around Neptune. Very much like the Zombie, it dosen't have any special features. The Freezling The Freezling is a small but fast mob, like the Silverfish. It's the second most common mob on Neptune, right after the Blue Scorpion. Due to it's wierd behavior, it will probaly be removed removed soon if it's not getting improvment. The Golem King The Golem King is the first boss mob, spawning very rare. It's 2.5 times bigger than regular golems, and have more health and Damage. 'Planned Mobs' Below are the planned mobs that are planned, maybe already coded, but not yet added into the mod. The Neptunians The Neptunians are a mysterios race that can only be found on Neptune. They live in their preciuos villages and take care of eachother. Unlike regular villagers they won't have a Iron Golem to protect them. Instead, the only golem is their enemy! 'Cancelled and Removed Mobs' These mobs maybe planned, but was never really implemented. Some of them had bugs, some of them never got a chance to see the beautiful landscape of Neptune The Frost The frost was a blaze like mob that was temporary added in the early Indev, but later removed before the release of NA10 becuse of critical bugs. The "Bird" The bird is a mob added after NA10, and is planned to start flying in NA11 . The model is done, but it's missing texture and code. Portal The Portal is a important feature, becuse it's the only way to get to the Dimension. It is crafted in the pattern of a Nether portal, but instead of Obsidian it's crafted with Ancient Frozen Stone . The portal is activated with the Wand Of Teleportation. Then it is just to walk into the portal and travel to the Dimension! TheBoo99 17:45, May 27, 2012 (UTC)